


In Every Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's in every nightmare." - Clement McDonald</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Nightmare

The nightmare is always the same.

The world used to twine its fingers through the Captain, reaching into every sinew and bone. Then the fingers reached too deep, and he shattered. When he re-formed, the world reached into him again, but every time he's just a little harder to break.

Slowly, his flesh hardens. The world can't reach in anymore. He can't feel anything through his nerveless skin.

Eventually, the world works a tendril into the heart of the stone, but this too is crushed. The statue shatters for the last time.

The nightmare shatters too. It's over.

Isn't it?


End file.
